This invention relates to agricultural compositions containing more than one active ingredient for control of insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,633 discloses insecticidal activity of substituted O-carbamylhydroxamates which can be used alone or in combination with other named biologically active compounds. This class of O-carbamylhydroxamates includes methomyl, i.e., methyl N-[[(methylamino)carbonyl]oxy]ethanimidothioate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,176 discloses combinations of insecticidal compounds including pyrethins and a compound such as methomyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,031 discloses compounds for use in pest control of the formula: ##STR1## wherein R represents a C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl radical. Other insecticides can be used in combination.
Belgian Patent No. 848,912 discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula ##STR2## where R and R' have various substituent definitions.
Insecticidal uses of cyano-(3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl 4-chloro-.alpha.-(1-methylethyl)benzeneacetate and (3-phenoxybenzyl)cis-trans-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanec arboxylate are disclosed respectively in U.K. Patent No. 1,439,616 and Dutch Patent No. 7,037,130.